


Scared

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa gets too scared one Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

Halloween on Jorvik was a scary two weeks. Louisa knew that it shouldn’t be, but it totally was.

“Pumpkins have no right being that scary,” she muttered with a shiver as Luna bolted out of the Jarlaheim alley.

“Ah, but it’s Nightmare Night! It’s fun to be scared,” said Luna, finally slowing as they reached the road outside Jarl.

“I know,” said Louisa. “C’mon, let’s just get back to the mainland. I’ve got some more little ghosties to send home.”

Louisa worked her way along the road from Fort Pinta and into the Hollow Woods. She looked at the abandoned summer house, humming thoughtfully. There should be ghosts there.

Sure enough, a little ghost soon floated by and Louisa sent it on its way with the phrase that Mrs Holdsworth had taught her. She was left there holding the purple sneakers that the ghost had left her. They were pretty, and she admired them for some time before putting them in her backpack.

“What was that?” asked Luna, twitching her ears.

“Huh? What?” asked Louisa, but Luna was already trotting over to a cellar door. And then she heard it.

_Tap tap knock. Creeak tap knock tap._

“Nope, too spooky,” said Louisa. She thought she heard ghostly noises, and now she could feel the familiar chilling presence of ghosts.

Luna galloped all the way to the winery, directed there by her rider’s thoughts.

“What’s wrong?” asked Linda when Louisa finally pulled up next to Lisa. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Well, technically I’ve seen several,” said Louisa. “But they don’t scare me. You know that abandoned summer house in the Hollow Woods?”

“Yeah,” said Lisa, “what about it?”

“There are noises there,” said Louisa. “Creepy noises.” She shivered.

“Great!” said Lisa. “Let’s stay there the night.”

“Let’s not,” said Louisa.

“Aw, c’mon, it’ll be fun,” said Lisa. “We can stay the night in the cellar telling spooky stories.”

“And we can find out if it really is haunted,” said Linda.

“Okay,” said Louisa, even though it most certainly was not okay. She didn’t want to ruin their fun.

“You coming, Alex?” asked Lisa. All eyes turned to Alex, who was looking suspiciously fidgety.

“No, I’ve got some important things to do tonight,” said Alex with a meaningful glance at Louisa.

“Oh well, you’ll just miss out on all the fun,” said Lisa. “C’mon Lin, let’s go find some scary books in the library.”

After the other two girls had disappeared inside the library, Alex sat at the picnic table and beckoned Louisa over to her.

“Are you really too busy to come tonight?” asked Louisa, taking a seat across from her.

“No,” said Alex with a laugh. “That was a lie. I just didn’t want to go because I didn’t want them to find out that I’m actually a big scaredy-cat.”

“Really?” asked Louisa. “But you’re Alex, a total badass.”

“I know,” said Alex. “That’s what I want you to think. But honestly, Halloween always gives me the creeps.” She looked at a pumpkin and shivered. “Like, I’m not so scared that I avoid going out on Halloween, but I don’t go in haunted houses or anything either.”

“So what am I supposed to do?” asked Louisa. “I don’t want to ruin their fun by staying home, but I also don’t want to get too scared.”

“I have an idea,” said Alex. “If you want to leave, just text me secretly and I’ll send you a text telling you that I need to meet up with you for something important. Then you can use that as your excuse to leave.”

“Okay,” said Louisa. “Thanks.”

“Hey, what are friends for?” said Alex with a smile. “At least I won’t be lonely tonight.”

The three girls left the manor a few hours later, carrying with them all the necessities for a sleepover in a haunted house- candles, scary books, sleeping bags, pyjamas, and lots of junk food.

Louisa shivered as they descended into the cold cellar. The noises had stopped, to her relief. She sat down in a circle with the other two, blaming her shivering on the cold air.

“Let’s start by asking if there’s any spirits in this house,” said Lisa.

The noises started up again, louder than before, although that was probably just because they were closer to the source.

“It’s just the pipes,” said Louisa, but she didn’t believe it. And then the ghostly whispering started, and Louisa felt something freezing touch her back.

“Cool, this place really is haunted,” said Lisa, grinning.

“I have to go get something out of my bag,” said Louisa quickly, trying desperately to mask the tremble in her voice. She almost ran up the stairs, then hooked one arm over Luna’s neck while she texted a quick ‘help’ to Alex.

The reply from Alex came through very quickly, and Louisa sagged in relief against her Arabian mare.

“Sorry to leave, guys,” she said as she descended halfway down the stairs. “Alex needs me for something.”

“Go,” said Linda, smiling. “We’ll be fine here.”

“All alone. In the dark. With only each other for company,” said Lisa with a grin of her own.

“Oh don’t tempt me,” said Louisa, giggling. “But seriously, I have to go. I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

Alex met her at the door to the manor, and Louisa hugged her gratefully once they were inside.

“Woah, you’re shaking,” Alex noticed. “Was it that scary?”

“Who the hell stays the night in a haunted cellar?” asked Louisa, following Alex to a room deeper in the manor. She could still feel the chilling touch of the ghost, and every shadow seemed scarier than usual.

“Your girlfriend,” said Alex. “Yeah, she really likes haunted places and abandoned places.”

“I know,” said Louisa. “But that just seems horribly dangerous.”

“Lisa’s reckless,” said Alex. “More than me, sometimes.”

“I can see that,” said Louisa. “You’re not stupidly spending the night in a haunted ruin.”

“They’ll be fine,” said Alex. “There’s runestones in the forest or one, anyway. They keep the evil stuff away.”

“Where are we going, anyway?” asked Louisa, calming down the more Alex talked to her.

“TV room,” said Alex. “I watch movies on Halloween. Ones with lots of noise so I don’t get scared by any other noises. Oh, and don’t tell anyone that I’m a big scaredy-cat. Wouldn’t want to ruin my brave hero look.”

“I won’t,” said Louisa. “Do you think I could get away with your excuse next time I don’t want to go somewhere scary?”

“As long as it’s not crucial for you to go there,” said Alex. “But try to come up with your own excuse to throw off suspicion.”

“Okay,” said Louisa. They reached the TV room and Alex picked up the remote before sitting on the long couch with Louisa.

“Want me to start the movie over?” asked Alex. Louisa looked at the screen and, recognising it, nodded with a smile.

The two girls sat on the couch watching movies all night, first making their way through Tim Burton movies and then starting on something completely un-Halloween. Louisa hadn’t thought that Alex would be a Marvel fan, but there they were, enjoying X-Men. Then again, she hadn’t thought that Alex could be scared of anything, either. She was just full of surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the abandoned summer house in Hollow Woods does make creepy noises at night when it's Halloween on the game.


End file.
